


Maybe a king [Kinktober Day 22]

by cafedanslanuit



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Sex, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Thigh jobs, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: Waking up next to Bokuto is always the best way to start your day.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960150
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Maybe a king [Kinktober Day 22]

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuto is the sweetest, I loved writing this <3

You woke up with small kisses pressed all over your neck and shoulder. Giggling, you refused to open your eyes, play pretending to be asleep. Bokuto’s response was blowing a raspberry on your cheek, making your laughter louder. You finally opened your eyes, finding yourself hugged by a pair of strong arms.

“Good morning, sunshine,” he said, and playfully put your earlobe inside his mouth. You pushed his head away with a laugh, and he bit it playfully.

You turned over on the bed to face him, his bright eyes looking straight at yours. Smiling sweetly at him, you pressed a kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Good morning, my prince,” you replied, to which he answered by hugging you tightly.

“Not a king?” he asked, a small pout on his face.

“Maybe someday,” you teased him, grazing your lips with his. Bokuto immediately shut up and parted his lips slightly. He put your hair behind your ear, his eyes fixated on yours, completely enamoured by you. You kissed his upper lip softly and he closed his eyes, his lips following yours. Your legs were tangled with this, both of you wearing pajama shorts and able to touch each other’s skin.

“Love you, Kou,” you whispered, pulling away from the kiss. He smiled widely and professed his love for you as well. “You’re staying here or going to practice?”

Bokuto looked at the alarm clock.

“I have half an hour to spend with you until I have to go. And I wanna spend it like this,” he grinned, pulling you into a tight hug. You giggled and kissed his cheek.

“Okay, then let’s stay like this a bit longer,” you agreed, turning on your other side and securing his arms around your waist. You always loved when he hugged you from behind. The feeling of being protected by your boyfriend gave you butterflies, no matter how long it had been since you two had started dating. You shuffled on the bed, trying to feel him even closer, but when you moved your bottom, you felt something hard against your lower back.

“Really, love?” you asked. He furrowed his brows, confused. In response, you moved your ass against his crotch again, and his eyes opened widely.

“Oh– Hadn’t noticed. Morning wood,” he excused himself, to which you just laughed softly. You turned your head back and secured his arms around you again.

Not being able to resist yourself, you started moving your ass against Bokuto’s crotch. You didn’t miss the way his arms clenched around you tighter. He caught the way you were giggling as you teased him.

Bokuto grabbed your hips and pushed himself against you, making a sigh leave your lips. He started humping you, feeling himself getting harder at the feeling of your exposed thighs and cute little pajama shorts. His right hand riled up your shorts, and he grabbed a handful of your ass.

Your hands went to your back and blindly looked for your boyfriend’s cock. Sliding your fingers underneath the waistband of his shorts, you closed your hand around his length and started pumping it up and down. Bokuto hissed under your touch, and squeezed your plush thigh.

Shifting your ass closer to him, you redirected his cock between your thighs, your legs closed and pressed together to create some friction for him. Bokuto placed his right hand on your hip and started thrusting himself against your thighs, groaning when he felt your legs pressing up together.

“You’re so hot, baby,” he whispered against your ear. His hips kept moving against yours, as you arched your back the best you could.

Due to it happening first thing in the morning, Bokuto didn’t last as long as he usually did. After a few moments, you felt him tensing and immediately felt his warm release between your legs. Bokuto’s breath was hot and heavy as he tried to come back from his orgasm. He kissed your shoulder three times and got up, coming back with a wet paper towel in a matter of seconds. He cleaned your legs with care, a caring smile on his lips as he did so. You looked at him from your lying position, your eyes in a trance as he took his time making sure you were clean before cleaning himself and throwing the towel away and sliding back into bed with you.

You faced Bokuto and wrapped your arms around his neck. He circled your waist and pulled you closer until you were laying on top of him. His face was still a bit reddish, and you kissed each cheek separately, feeling your heart beat at the stupid grin he had on his face.

“Hmm, maybe you really are a king after all,” you hummed against his lips.

Bokuto threw a fist in the air in victory and then grabbed your face between his hands, laying a hundred kisses on you, who were laughing as in love and you had been with him the first time.


End file.
